


Happy Ever After

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Dave and Rupert settled down and had 3 kids
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Rupert Price
Kudos: 33





	Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to everyone that reached out and told me they loved my fan fics (specifically ThatStickminisaSpy and Kimidori1813) thank you all so much. I'll continue to write fluff and stuff for this couple. Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments

It was night time and Dave and Rupert are carrying their children to bed. Dave is carrying the twins while Rupert is holding the baby boy. Rupert always took care of the baby. Not because he's named after Johnny, Rupert's former partner and godfather of his kids but because Dave was so busy taking care of the twins that Rupert decided to take care of Johnny.   
They both entered the kids room. Rupert went to the bassinet to put Johnny inside. Rupert kissed him goodnight. Dave went to the two small beds labeled "Allison" and "Henry" And placed each twin in their respective beds.  
"Night daddy" Both twins said.  
"Night kids" Dave said, kissing them both goodnight.  
After leaving the room, Dave and Rupert went to their bedroom. They were tired after a long day of work and raising 3 kids. Dave realized that Rupert was a little nervous.  
"Are you okay honey?" Dave said.  
"Dave" Rupert said. "Do you think I'm a good father?"  
"What do you mean?" Dave said.  
"I don't know" Rupert said. "Lately I feel like I'm not doing a good job. I make mistakes and sometimes I accidentally make Johnny cry. I feel like a terrible father"  
"What do you mean? You're a great father" Dave said. "A wonderful husband. All the kids respect you and look up to you Rupert. Even baby Johnny. You know how happy he gets when he sees you"  
"Yeah. His smile is very cute" Rupert said. "And when he laughs, I nearly melt" Dave and Rupert lay down.  
"Heh, I still can't believe we met at a prison of all places." Rupert said.   
"I mean, if we didn't meet at West Mesa, where else would it be?" Dave said  
"I don't know, could've been something normal like a grocery store. But nah, it was good old West Mesa, heh!" Rupert sakd  
"Well...West Mesa or not, I'm still very glad I met you, Rupee." Dave said, cuddling Rupert.   
*Aw shucks, Davee…" Rupert said, missing his husband. They went from cop partners, to friends, to lovers, to spouses, and now parents. Rupert is very happy that he is spending the rest of his life with Dave. He is thankful everyday to have him in his life.  
Dave is also happy to be with Rupert. After losing his job and getting captured, he's glad that it's all over and now he and Rupert can grow old together. Dave is finally getting his happily ever after, like he always wanted as a child. Rupert was his prince Charming and Dave was the lonely peasant, happily together forever.


End file.
